


Predestined

by CosmoKid



Series: We're Inevitable, You and I [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “So that’s it, huh?” Murphy asks, struggling to keep his voice level. He tears his eyes away from the rations spilling out of Bellamy’s bag and up to his face. “You’re just leaving?”Bell’s face crumples in a way that sends a pang of hurt through his chest. “Murphy-”“Answer me, Bell,” he interrupts and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he hates them and how harsh they sound. He takes a deep breath and softens his voice, “Please.”aka: Murphy is the one to convince Bell to stay in camp.





	Predestined

“So that’s it, huh?” Murphy asks, struggling to keep his voice level. He tears his eyes away from the rations spilling out of Bellamy’s bag and up to his face. “You’re just leaving?”

Bell’s face crumples in a way that sends a pang of hurt through his chest. “Murphy-”

“Answer me, Bell,” he interrupts and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he hates them and how harsh they sound. He takes a deep breath and softens his voice, “Please.”

“I have to-”

“You don’t have to do anything!”

“Murphy!” Bellamy snaps and runs his hand through his hair. He's never seen Bellamy seem so stressed. “I shot Jaha, I _killed_ the _Chancellor_. They’re not going to forgive that.”

“They might if you keep their kids alive,” he says and his voice wavers. He drags his hand down his face and looks around them to make sure they’re not drawing a crowd. It’s early enough in the morning that most people are either asleep or just waking up. The morning sun bathes the camp in a soft yellow glow, making their make-shift defenses seem almost beautiful.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and huffs, “You don’t know that.”

He sighs and closes his eyes, letting out a breath. There’s so much he wants to say and so much he needs to say. It’s hard to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. He breathes in and looks out toward the campfire, trying to form some kind of coherent thought. He’s overwhelmed with thoughts, half of them full of anxiety and the other half broken in a sordid attempt at rationality.

If he thinks of a world without Bellamy, there’s no color. It’s empty, cold, lifeless. There’s no soul in camp without him. 

But that’s how he feels which really has nothing to do with Bellamy. It shouldn’t affect him; Murphy has no control over Bellamy’s life and that’s how it should be. No one other than Bell should have the right to control his life. 

Even with him and Bell having fucked a few times and having been sharing a tent for the past few weeks, he has no claim or right. It’s Bellamy’s life, Murphy’s feelings should be irrelevant.

And anyway, it’s not like they’re reciprocated.

He takes a deep breath and a step towards Bellamy, “Look, I can’t make you stay and I, I _don’t want to_. I’m not going to-, I’m not trying to guilt you to stay or force you or whatever. It’s your life and uh, it’s uh, it’s your choice. I just… if you’re going to leave, I, if you’re okay with, I’d like to go with you.”

It seems to take Bellamy off guard; he drops the knife he was holding and his face scrunches up. “You, you would, you’d want to come with me?”

“Yeah,” he says and nods. “Look, this isn’t the time for this conversation at all, but I’d, I’d follow you anywhere, Bell.”

“You would?” Bellamy asks, his voice almost hopeful.

He wipes his nose and glances down at his feet, “That’s what I just said, isn’t it, jackass?”

Bell chuckles, “That’s the Murphy I know.”

“Yeah, well, he’ll always be here, whatever you choose.”

“Who knew you were so sentimental?”

Murphy shakes his head and hides the hint of a smile behind his hand, “Don’t get used to it.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I like the normal you so much,” Bellamy remarks and Murphy chokes, his eyes bugging out of his head. Bellamy likes him, _what?_ His tone is much more gentle when he speaks again, “I like you this way too though.”

If it was any other moment, he’d make a snarky comment or remark, but instead, he remains silent. He chews on his lip, knowing he’d mince his words if he tried to speak.  
Bellamy shocks him by speaking again, “I’ll stay.”

He blinks and then the words are pouring out of his mouth, “You don’t have to-”

“Murphy-”

“-stay. Bellamy, don’t, Bell, I don't want to force you to do anything-”

“Murphy-”

“And it’s your choice and I don’t want to guilt you into staying-”

“Murph-”

“It’s not fair for me to try and force you to stay, it’s your life and if you want to go, go-”

“ _Murphy!_ ”

His mouth closes abruptly and then opens again and then closes and then opens, “What?”

“I _want_ to stay,” Bellamy says in a firm voice and holds his hand up before Murphy can interrupt. “There’s a lot in this camp that I want to stay for and you… I’d be lying if I said you weren’t a big part of it, but you’re not forcing my hand, _I promise_.”

“I’m not?”

Bellamy shakes his head, “No. Before, I uh, I thought that I had too much to lose if I stayed, but I guess I just realized that I have more to lose if I leave.”

He looks up, meeting Bell’s eyes. His cheeks heat up as he speaks, “Really?”

“Really,” Bell confirms in almost a whisper. Murphy smiles and finds himself happy that he can’t stop. He doesn’t want to. “Besides, you’d all be dead if I left you in charge.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Says you.”

“Oh, fuck you, Bell.”

“Later,” Bellamy says and winks which goes straight to his cock. He presses his legs together in a weak attempt to hide it and Bell smirks. “Now, come on, we’ve got work to do if we’re going to survive the winter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
